From the Point of View of a Scavenger
This is Garnet the Skywing's fanfic do not steal! Another WIP great, :( this is basically from the POV of all the scavenger's that show up in WoF: Holler and Fluffy... and so on. Some of the names are made up and that's all you need to know for now. The Maze (The scavengers in DoD which Winter frees) Violet was running through the maze the dragon with the tattoos of the skulls had put her there after trapping her the day before. She was scared and had heard stories from the other humans about the maze. First one out won, second one no one knew what happened. Suddenly she heard the door open and two dragons step into the room talking to the skull dragon in their growls. Finally she met up with the other human “Hello, I’m Violet.” She said. “Oh, hi Violet, I’m Bruce, do you know where the exit is?” “No, but maybe we can lift each other up to see over the maze’s walls?” “Sounds like a good idea.” Bruce hoisted Violet up on his shoulders. Violet felt the gaze of one of the new comer dragons. But she still tried to peer over the ledge. Climbing down she said, “Sorry, it’s too high up.” Suddenly the maze began to move, as the maze moved violet saw the faces of two nicer looking dragons one was like the skull dragon and the other was shiny and white. The shiny dragon looked at them mournfully and seemed to either want to eat them or want to save them. * * * Violet was happy she was saved at least for now. She was inside the cage were the rest of her fellows were. Suddenly she heard a noise a dragon walked in. It was the shiny one from the maze. Is it here for a midnight snack? Violet wondered. She then realized that it was opening the cage. It growled something and motioned its claw out. Does it want us to go out? Violet wondered. The door again slammed open and the dragon from before with the shiny dragon came in. You know what I’ll give them names: The shiny one is Bob and the other one is Joe, oh there’s another dragon with Joe they’ll be umm… Rose. Joe and Bob seemed to be arguing with each other then they turned to leave. Violet ran out of the now open cage. “Come on Bruce, let’s get out of here.” “But Violet…” “Joe and Bob won’t eat us.” “Joe and Bob?” “The shiny dragon and the shiny dragon’s friend.” “Oh, I was thinking of Winter and Qibli.” Violet thought for a moment “Yeah, Winter and Qibli are better names. Now let’s go!” She said tugging at Bruce’s hand. “Fine.” Bruce ran out of the cage with her when a new dragon stepped into the room, he was covered in jewellery head to toe and had a scared expression on his face. I’ll call him Bog because he’s bogged down in jewels. Violet thought laughing at her own joke. Winter and Qibli turned and faced him, they seemed to be arguing about something, soon they started fighting, Winter and Qibli tearing at Bog’s jewellery. Violet quickly ran towards the exit when Bog picked her up. “HELP!” She screamed. Bog growled something meanicinaly to Winter and Qibli. Bruce stared at her with pity, “Well I guess your dead.” and he turned around. “No BRUCE! Why are you saying that I thought we were friends.” Violet asked tears streaming down her face. “I'm not going to befriend someone who is stupid enough to be caught.” He said. Violet started wiggling from her bonds. Then, Bog took off running out the door, Violet dropped to the ground hurt. Winter leaned down looking at her. Violet quickly limped away her leg damaged from the fall. Bruce ran in front of her with a stick he picked up. “GET AWAY FROM VIOLET!” He screamed waving his stick. “Bruce,” Violet whispered, he had come to save her. Qibli nudged Winter and they both headed off. Flying on Dragon back (Featuring Holler and Fluffy) Note: I'm not going to change Holler and Fluffy's names to more scavengerish ones because it would be to confusing. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)